Kittens Among Other Things
by Phantomhive-AND-Masahiro
Summary: Claude Faustus is turned into a kitten and is stranded with cat-loving Sebastian Michealis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He crashed to the bed because he, poor Claude Faustus, was exhausted. As soon as he let his eyelids flutter, about to fall into a peaceful sleep, the blonde's voice called for him. "Claude!" Alois yelled. Claude reluctantly stood and paced to his master's bed side.  
"I want you to lay with me," Alois smiles. Claude sighs and Alois scoots over allowing Claude to rest next to him. "Hold me Claude," and Claude drapes an arm over the blonde.  
The white-haired woman glared at Claude, her eyes glowing pink, her purple-haired triplets scanning the spider demon from behind her.  
"I want you to get me a black cat, now," hissed the demon maid, Hannah.  
Over the sleeping Alois the triplets slowly raised him and cradled him in their arms, as one. Hannah covered Claude's mouth with her hand and his hazel eyes glared at her; his muffled screams were not heard by his master. Hannah dragged Claude outside and chained him to the giant chess pieces, while Timber and Canterbury held him down as well. Thompson snuggled, after Alois was placed back into bed, with Alois who held Thompson thinking it was his spider demon.  
"Don't Hannah, he will never prefer you. I am his favorite." Claude hisses before getting slapped making him spit blood. Hannah throws a cat to him and he shoots a web at it but it has its claws in his skin, not willing to let him go. Hannah cuts the cats head off and then slices Claude's throat. "Now I wish you to become a cat, one cute and playful." Hannah says; those simple words cause a green and black aura, much like the one that shadows Sebastian when he's upset, to swallow the demon in human form and spits him out of its darkness as a black kitten. Claude hisses at Hannah and runs to attack her but Timber picks him up and holds him by the back of the neck.  
"Take him to that disgusting raven demon," Hannah says, "Bye Claude."

Sebastian shuts his door to his room. He sits on his bed and stares at his closet. He pulls open the doors and two kittens run out; one white and one gray. Sebastian picks them up and sets them on his bed. He lets them chase and scratch at a ball of sky blue yarn. Then something shits his window. He stands up and walks to the window, opens the glass doors and steps onto the balcony where a beaten and bleeding black kitten lies. Sebastian picks it up and rushes inside. He mends the wounds with bandages and soapy water. "You poor thing," Sebastian says running with demon speed to fetch milk and a bowl for his new kitten.  
The two kittens, the white one, Phantom, and the gray one, Ghost, cuddled around Claude in the closet. "Goodnight," Sebastian says before blowing three kisses the kittens and shutting the doors. Sebastian rushes off to dress Ceil and prepare tea.

Alois awoke and hugged onto who he thought was Claude. "Good morning Claude!" Alois screamed.  
"…" Thompson was pushed off the bed.  
"Where's Claude!?" Alois shouts, "I want CLAUDE!"  
Hannah walks in with tea for Alois. The blond boy growls and smacks the tray with the tea from Hannah's hand and the boiling water spills on her skin burning her. She yelps but then bows and begins to clean up the mess. Alois grabs Hannah's pale chin and makes her look at him.  
"Where is Claude?" He asks.  
"I do not know." Hannah responds hoping her other eye is not poked out.  
"Well I want him, so until you find him I want you and the purple haired fools of yours to look for him and leave me alone!" He screams scratching her face making her bleed. She sighs and bows calling Thompson out where she and the triplets continue outside the mansion together to concoct their scheme to keep Alois away from Claude and for Alois to start and prefer the help and services from Hannah.  
"Timber, write a note saying it's from Claude, state that he has abandoned Alois and hates him because he is ugly. Yes, no hurry and deliver the message to him." Hannah says while she, Canterbury and Thompson continue with their normal work around the Trancy estate.  
"What?!" Alois screams, reading the false note from 'Claude'. "Hannah!" He shouts, the white haired maid running towards him. He hugs her and cries into her shoulder. Hannah hugs him back just waiting for him to beat her but he doesn't he continues to cry.  
After dinner, Alois calls Hannah to his room and she sits on his bed while he lies on his back staring at the ceiling.  
"Why did he leave me? Why am I not good enough?" Alois asks, to nobody in particular.  
"If I may correct you," Hannah says and Alois too hurt to say no she continued, "He's not good enough for you."  
Alois smiled and sat up, "That is exactly it; he's not good enough for me. I'm glad he's gone." These words were lies, and Alois had to hold back tears every second of this lie. Alois dismisses Hannah and curls up in bed and cries, "Claude, I miss you." He shuts his eyes and tears stream down his face as he slowly drifts to sleep only to have horrendous nightmares.

Meanwhile, Sebastian tucks his bocchan into bed and blows out the candles in the room. He closes the door and walks downstairs to iron some clothes and look over some of Ciel's math as well as paying bills and buying new groceries and fixing the other help's mess. Finally he walks into his room and picks up his kittens and sets them on his bed. He holds up the already fully recovered black kitten and looks into its eyes.  
"Your eyes remind me of someone." Sebastian mumbles thinking about his new kittens eyes. The raven haired demon snaps his fingers and smiles, "You have Claude's eyes. Yes, you have his beautiful hazel eyes. Your name is Claude." Sebastian picked up Claude and hugs the kitten to his chest. Sebastian feeds his kittens and tosses them a ball of yarn while he lets Phantom nibble on his fingers, and scratch at his hand. Claude sits on Sebastian's pillow and has a blank, emotionless expression, just like when he was human.  
_"Sebastian, I want you to pet me, not them."_ Claude tried to say only meowing. However it did catch the attention of the demon before him. Sebastian picked Claude up and kissed his little kitten head. Claude purred as he stretched on Sebastian's arm.  
_"Now I want you to get rid of the other kittens"_ Claude tries to say but meows. Sebastian understands that his new kitten Claude doesn't like the others.  
"Okay you guys I'm going to bed, Ghost stay off of my face." Sebastian laughs remembering the time when Ghost fell asleep curled and tangled in Sebastian's long black  
hair.  
Sebastian took off his tailcoat, vest and shirt leaving a bare muscular chest then his kicked off his shoes and socks and snuggled under his blankets. He growled and his huge raven wings grew from his back as well as a tail. Claude started playing with Sebastian's wings. _  
"Damn you Michaels, I want wings too." _Kitten Claude hissed rubbing his kitten head against the feathers from Sebastian. Claude stretched and rested keeping his hazel eyes focused on the two little kittens he disliked. Sebastian fell asleep. Claude jumped up still careful not to wake Sebastian. His hazel eyes turned pink and he attacked the little gray kitten who was a weak kitten compared to the demon. Claude used his fangs to bite the kitten's neck and after he was dead he continued to scratch at the wound until the head nearly fell off just to ensure the kitten was dead. Claude scratched the other kitten but Sebastian moved and his wings began to move as well as his tail. Claude curled up on Sebastian's shoulder and purred watching the white kitten shake and try to sleep by Sebastian's hand.  
Sebastian woke up at about four in the morning. He picked Claude up from his neck and realized Claude had blood covered paws and a blood covered mouth. Sebastian picked up Phantom and looked around for Phantom and found the mutilated body of his gray kitten.  
"Claude…" Sebastian began scaring Claude.  
_"Please don't kill me." _Claude meows.  
"You are my kind of kitten." Sebastian says admiring his new murderous kitten.  
"You also seem to be more like that Trancy butler than I realized."  
Sebastian placed the kittens in the closet after feeding them and they both curled up and slept.  
Sebastian woke up Ciel and prepared his tea before getting his master dressed. Ciel sneezed.  
"You don't have any cats with you do you?" Ciel asks.  
"No bocchan." Sebastian said.  
"Well take a bath anyway."  
"Yes my lord." Sebastian bows before leaving. Sebastian had drawn himself a bath and took his kittens with him so he could watch them fight since his new Claude kitten was as evil as the arch demon Sebastian new. Claude jumped in the bath with Sebastian and dragged Phantom along. Phantom scratched Sebastian deep and Claude went after the kitten. Claude jumped on the kitten and scratched its stomach making it pour blood. Then Claude bit down and broke the kitten's spinal cord and scratched it some more to make sure it had died.  
"Claude," Sebastian calls Claude to him. Claude jumps into the water. Sebastian washes his kitten's paws and mouth of blood, and realizes that the symbol on Alois' tongue is burnt onto the kitten Claude's paw.  
"That's so weird. Anyway, I want you to go back to my room and chill, don't let Ciel in…I have a feeling you know what I'm saying Claude." Sebastian says beginning to wash his hair.  
Claude shakes dry and runs to Sebastian's room and curls up under his pillow and takes a cat nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Kitty Claude stretches and jumps knocking over Sebastian's pillow. Claude scratches the bed causing fluff to rise. Claude then jumps to the window and uses his head to push open the window doors. He stands on the balcony and looks over the trees and sees the top of the Trancy estate. He meows and a singer tear trickles through his black fur. He then knocks over black ink and uses his paw to write on the floor.  
_~It's Hannah A. ~_  
Claude hid under the bed and waited for Sebastian to enter the room.

Sebastian walked into his room after a hard day of work to see the message and start cleaning again. Claude scratched himself and bit his paw and limped from under the bed towards Sebastian where he whined and meowed. Sebastian was smart but is blinded by kittens and cats, so he picks Claude up and bandages the kitten and jumps out of the window to find Hannah. Sebastian stands in front of the Trancy manor where the triplets meet him.  
"Bring me Hannah." Sebastian says. Canterbury jumps and soon after lands back on the ground next to Hannah. Sebastian glares at her and charges with silverware.  
"I haven't been to that household, ever." Hannah says, dodging the forks and knives.  
"Then why is your name written on my floor?!" Sebastian yells causing Hannah to stop.  
"I sent that demon to your door step. More like your window Michealis. Did you enjoy your precious kitty Claude?"  
Sebastian smirked trying to hide the shock.  
"I know," he lied.  
"So did you play with him because you love him? Did you? Or are you just a filthy liar?" Hannah screamed flipping the dining table over.  
"I'm a demon, I lie. Get over it!" Sebastian screams flipping the table back over.  
"Well if I were you I wouldn't be wasting my time here. Claude is all alone with you bocchan." Hannah smirks and Sebastian jumps breaking through the ceiling, which the triplets almost instantly fix. Sebastian lands on his balcony and breaks the glass doors open. He looks around for Claude.  
"Oh where are you?" He hisses looking under the bed and dresser. Claude meows and sneaks out from under a pillow. Sebastian wants to kill Claude, but love him at the same time. Sebastian slaps himself and sits on the bed.  
"Claude," Sebastian says, his eyes revealing to Claude that he knows, "Next time, please don't ruin my floor." Sebastian says. Claude purrs and brushes against the demons hand. Sebastian picks Claude up by the tail though and holds the kitten so he can see the demons face, "But if you touch my bocchan or even go near him I will kill without a second thought, understood?" Sebastian smiled wide and set Claude back down on the bed.  
_"Jerk."_  
Sebastian once again cleaned the floors, but only in his room luckily, then took off his clothes and let his wings and tail free, he fell asleep with Kitty Claude with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ciel sneezes as Sebastian pours his morning tea.  
"Sebastian, are you hiding a cat?" Ciel asks.  
"No my lord." He says calmly.  
"Oh really? Because I think I will just go and search the room." Ciel hisses, half dressed, stomping down the hall to Sebastian's room.  
Ciel slams open the door and looks in the cabinet while pushing suits around as well as toss shoes at the wall behind him.  
"Where is the little beast?!" Ciel screams turning the room inside out searching for a nearly invisible kitten. Everything would have been fine if Pluto hadn't somehow gotten in and started barking at an old hat which was on the top shelf of a cabinet far too tall for Ciel to reach. Ciel smirks and points to it, "Retrieve that hat for me Sebastian." Sebastian gives a wicked smile like usual and grabs the hat so fast Ciel didn't even think to check Sebastian's pants where the kitten Claude was hidden.  
_"Really Michaelis? This is what I get? I'm going to scratch you right at your b-"_  
"Sebastian I hear a cat but I don't see one, where is it?" Ciel interrupts. Sebastian walks to the window and points to an obese female white cat wondering around outside on the ground, meowing loudly.  
_"I'm going to do it."_ Claude reached his paw up and was about to strike when he heard the door slam and he missed severing Sebastian's artery. Sebastian felt it and sat down on the bed and pulled Claude out.  
"Ah, that hurt you beast, and the worst part is I don't think my blood is what you wished to receive nor is it my artery you wished to hit." Sebastian said pressing the cloth of his pants to his wound. It healed quickly but it still hurt.  
"You know what though, this would n ever have happened if Ciel hadn't suspected me of having you. I think we need to get him away for a while. Plus, to be quite honest I have never worked this hard in my life." Sebastian said, beginning to think. "I think I know Claude, tonight I want you to be ready to fly." Sebastian said snapping. He smiled and then stood up after changing. Sebastian bowed at his kitten and went off to work.  
That night, after Ciel was asleep, Sebastian crept into his room and picked Claude up and slipped him into his breast pocket. Sebastian then ran out the balcony door and jumped high into the air landing somewhere in the middle of the forest but the with another leap he was at the edge of town. He then continued, with fast paced steps, towards the Undertaker's shop. He pushed open the doors and stood before the major coffin.  
"Undertaker," Sebastian says, removing a frightened and shaken Claude from his pocket and stroking his kitty ears, "I have come to have you send me to see Maharet." The coffin creeped open and the gray haired shinigami stepped out. "Okay, will that be a trip for two?" Undertaker asks with the insane smile on his face like every time he comes in contact with people.  
"Yes, Claude and I are going to see Maharet, and it's urgent so take us immediately." Sebastian says.  
Undertaker leads Sebastian and Claude to a woman with no eyes, and long black hair. Her extremely long nails look like knives and her hands are circling a crystal ball.  
"Hello Sebastian, and kitten Claude." The blind woman says turning to face them.  
"I want to know if you could translate for him, just for a few minutes." Sebastian asks.  
"Yes, set the kitten in my hands." Maharet opens her hands and tilts her eyeless head. The demon hesitates at first but sets the cat down in her hands.  
_"Sebastian what are you doing, she's going to eat me or something!?"_ Claude hisses making Maharet laughs.  
"I'm not here to eat you Claude." She reassures, "now tell me what you want Sebastian to hear."  
Claude meows.  
"That's very funny, now what is it you want him to hear?" And once again Claude mews.  
"Oh, well Sebastian, Claude has always wanted you to know something, but it's…"  
She sets her head down and Claude scratches at her in a panic. She sighs and her eyes flutter.  
"Maharet tell me! Tell me!" Sebastian yells. Grell steps from behind her.  
"She's dead Bassy, now have you missed me for that terrible week?" Grell smiles while Sebastian glares.  
"I'm going to drink your blood and Claude is going to eat your heart." Sebastian growls.


	4. Chapter 4

Grell holds a hand over his heart mocking pain. "That hurts…and where is that stupid butler Claude that you speak of?" The redhead sneers. Claude stands tall, or as tall as a kitten can, in front of the homicidal and psychopathic shinigami. Grell was about to snip the kitten up, since Claude was taking Grell's rightful place, but Sebastian pushed Grell against the wall. His hands pinning the transvestite to the wall, his mouth against the shinigami's ear; Sebastian whispered, "Don't kill my kitty…" Grell bites his lip and Sebastian moves his left hand over Grell's chest, "please," he says as seductively as he could, which is god-like (he's a god-like demon?). Grell dropped the red handled scissors but Sebastian plunges his hand into Grell's chest, making the red head screech.  
If Claude could cheer, he would be. Sebastian knew this hadn't killed the shinigami, but it would hurt like hell. Sebastian licked the blood off his hand and picked Claude up.  
"Thank you Undertaker," The raven smiled running out of the Undertaker's shop.  
Sighing deeply Sebastian sat on his bed, Claude still in his hands. Claude was mad, and he was bummed out, and he was about to let his emotions surface. The kitten started to sniffle and eventually meow as tears leaked from its golden eyes. Sebastian shushed the kitten and held him to his face where he kissed the top of the kitten's head. Claude licked Sebastian's cheek and softly bit his nose. Sebastian removed his shirt and his pants, and let his wings and tail free, he rested in his bed, under the thick blankets as Claude curled up and slept against his chest.  
The kitten Claude woke up and nobody was next to him…Sebastian was already serving his master. However, Claude got over that needy brat of a master and wanted only to stay with the man who treated like he actually was something, even if that man only loved him because he was a kitten. Sebastian looked outside, and it was already dark, he must have slept in very late. The kitten's eyes stung and burned; Sebastian entered his room minutes after Claude had awaken.  
"Hello Claude," Sebastian smiled. Claude tackled, or jumped on, Sebastian and purred. Sebastian held Claude to his chest and stroked his head.  
"Who's the cutest kitten in the world?" Sebastian asked, and he answered himself with, "You are Claude."  
The raven sighed as he heard a knock upon his door. He sighed and opened it enough to peek out. Finnian stood holding a blanket and crying. Sebastian was about to turn the mutant boy away in an emotionless fit, but he allowed the boy into his room. Finnian hugged onto Sebastian and cried, tugging on his black hair.  
"What is wrong Finnian?" Sebastian asked trying to sound like he cared.  
"I'm lonely, and Pluto ran away! I can't find him anywhere…Even the demon hound hates me," He cried harder, "Nobody likes me!" Sebastian was trying to keep calm and not push the boy away from him and tear him to shreds for getting tears all over his suit. Sebastian picked Claude up and pushed Finnian gently onto the bed.  
"I'll be right back," Sebastian said handing the kitten to Finnian who smiled slightly as his tears slowed and started to stop. Sebastian left the room and shortly returned with a class of water. He handed it to Finnian who was stroking Claude's head. Sebastian sat next to the blonde and sighed not knowing what to do.  
"Thank you Sebastian," Finnian said sniffling, Sebastian smiled, "You are welcome." For what Finnian was thanking Sebastian for the demon had no idea. Finnian set the water down on a bedside table and lay on the bed, with Claude, who he was still stroking. Sebastian was about to ask Finnian to leave but Finnian was already asleep by the time Sebastian turned to face him. Sebastian pulled the blankets over the blonde haired boy and lay on the opposite side of the bed. He took off his shirt but didn't let his wings nor tail grow out, so there was no need to remove his slacks. Claude snuggled up against Sebastian but was soon squished by Finnian who rolled over and latched onto the demon. Claude squirmed out from between the two men and fell asleep in the corner of the room besides Sebastian's dresser.  
"Finnian," Sebastian whispered shaking Finnian awake, "Finnian wake up." The blonde slept so peacefully, well, he did scream in his sleep and shout words like, 'Run' or 'Help' a lot but Sebastian was used to this being a demon and all. Finnian groaned and sat up, his eyes sore from crying the night before. Sebastian stood up. Finnian was staring at the demon's chest and the blonde was unaware.  
"It's rude to stare," Sebastian smiled. Finnian turned away and ran out of the room, probably with a nosebleed. Sebastian chuckled and picked up Claude, who as very uncomfortable.  
"Tonight I promise I will find a way to understand you," Sebastian says, "I know a guy."

Sebastian was ready to leave, and he picked Claude up and stood by his window. Finnian ran into the room and hugged onto Sebastian, who now had wide eyes.  
"Hi Sebastian!" shouted the blonde.  
"Uh, Finnian, I'm about to…I have business to attend to," Sebastian said, but once he turned around to see Finnian he just wanted to hold the feminine boy. Sebastian got on one knee, still above eye level with the lab rat.  
"You can sleep in here tonight, and I will be back before sunrise." Sebastian said, he moved closer to the blonde and their lips nearly touched but Claude scratched Sebastian's face. Sebastian pulled back and wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand.  
"I'll be back Finnian," Smiled Sebastian jumping out of his window, "its Finny," The lab rat said quietly as Sebastian jumped.  
Sebastian sped to the palace of Prince Soma, who was not in India at the moment but in London for yet another curry festival. Agni and Sebastian met up.  
"I need help," Sebastian said coldly, shocking the man with the right hand.  
"I never imagined hearing those words from such a talented butler such as yourself," Agni replied, "What is it that you need with?"  
Sebastian handed Claude to Agni who carefully handled the kitten.  
"I need to be able to understand what he's saying…" Sebastian trailed off since this sounded extremely bizarre.  
"I will see what I can do," Agni said.  
Later…  
Agni kneeled beside the place he slept, Sebastian opposite of him, and Claude sat in the middle.  
"Okay kitty, you may speak," he said.

Claude started and words came from his mouth in the same cold and emotionless voice like when he was human.  
"Sebastian, please don't hate me but," Claude stopped.  
"Tell me Claude, please." Sebastian whined.  
"I-I-I," he stopped once again.  
"Spit it out Claude!" Sebastian shouted.  
"I love you…" Everything went silent and the world seemed like it had frozen. Sebastian kneeled with wide eyes.  
"That's why," The raven mumbled referring to his almost kiss with the blonde gardener.  
"Anything else?" Sebastian asked.  
"I want to get my body back," Claude mewed, "but if I get my body back, will you still hold me and treat me like you give a damn?"  
Prince Soma shouted and Agni stood up. Prince Soma ran to Agni and hugged him, "Carry me to bed Agni," the prince said not realizing that Sebastian was there. Soma looked at Sebastian, for the first time seeing the dark haired man.  
"Oh, hello Sebastian. Why are you here so late?"  
"Just to visit an old friend," he smiled, "Well I will let you be; and I wish you a good night Prince Soma."  
Sebastian and Claude arrived back in Sebastian's room. Claude crawled onto Sebastian's bed were Finnian slept, and Sebastian stood motionlessly.  
"This has now become very awkward," Sebastian sighed looking at the kitten who just confessed love and the sleeping mutant gardeners.


End file.
